Miracle Patty
Miracle Patty is the sixth episode from the new spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on November 12, 2012. The previous episode is From Old to New and the next is An Untold Secret. Plot After Sandy goes into the IJLSA's secret files they find out the old IJLSA members has a weapon in the Chum Bucket (E.V.I.L's base) but it turns out to be just a Krabby Patty. Or is it? Transcript *''starts off in the IJLSA's main meeting room'' *'SpongeBob:' Okay, we now know that U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L is planning something bigger than we could ever imagine! *'Patrick:' Yeah! SpongeBob is right. *''then cuts to Sandy's room'' *'Sandy:' Now let's see what is hidden in these secret files. *''blinks with multiple pop-up windows'' *'Sandy: '''Ugh! I hate waiting for pop-ups. *clicks out of pop-ups bringing her to folder with different files'' *'Sandy:' Wow. This is amazing. *''pops up with blueprints of the Chum Bucket'' *'Sandy:' Woah! *''burst into IJLSA main meeting room with her arms filled with blueprints'' *'SpongeBob:' What are those? *'Sandy: '''These are blueprints of the Chum Bucket! *'SpongeBob:' I meant why do you have those? *'Sandy: Well, if this is written correctly, there is a hidden weapon in the basement of the Chum Bucket! *'Squidward: '''No way! *'Sandy: 'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's all get that weapon! *shows IJLSA members in underground tunnels'' *'''Sandy: *whispers* We're right beneath the Chum Bucket's basement. *'SpongeBob:' Okay, Patrick, you got the drill? *'Patrick: '''Roger that, SpongeBob. *turns on the drill, creating a hole for the members to climb in'' *'Sandy:' We have to be very quiet. *''crawl into a dark room, where Sandy takes out the blueprints'' *'Sandy: '''Okay, Squidward, can you pull that crate out and melt the top off? *'Squidward: Oh, please. This is so easy. *''melts the top off, showing a strange outline'' *'''Sandy: It's a... *''takes off old papers, revealing a Krabby Patty'' *'Sandy: '...a Krabby Patty? *'Squidward:' A stupid piece of trash is our ultimate weapon?! *'SpongeBob:' I have to say that does not look like an ultimate weapon. *'Sandy:' But these notes where very accurate. *''tries to eat the Krabby Patty in Squidward's hand'' *'Squidward:' What the heck, Patrick?! *'Patrick:' Sorry. *''alarm suddenly starts blaring'' *'SpongeBob': Lets get out of here! *''IJLSA members crawl back down into tunnels leading back to their base'' *'Plankton:' Who set off the alarm? *'Karen: '''Well, by my calculations, the IJLSA were just here. *'Plankton: Well, they're gone now, so let's get back to work. *''gather around the table with the Krabby Patty at the center'' *'''SpongeBob: Well, we've tried everything to make it do anything, so I guess this is our last resort. Sandy, take a bite. *''takes a bite, revealing a piece of metal in the center'' *'Patrick:' What is it? *'Sandy: '''It seems to be a miniature sea-bomb. *'SpongeBob:' Well, how powerful? *'Sandy:' By the size of it, about as powerful as all of Bikini Bottom. *'SpongeBob:' Go lock it up so U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. doesn't get it. *rushes out, goes to the safe and puts it on a pedestal where no one can get it'' *'Sandy:' I hope this doesn't fall in to the wrong hands. *''then cuts to the Chum Bucket backroom'' *'Karen:' I don't mean to be rude, but what is that? *'Plankton:' It's part of the master plan. *'Karen:' The master plan? *'Plankton:' Yes, the master plan that will help us rule the ocean! *laughs* *''of episode'' ''''Trivia *This is the first episode where Plankton is seen without the Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.. *This is the first time Karen has talked. Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:MrScience12 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012